A Magical Conundrum
by skydoe16
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, and the knights go out to confront a sorcerer hiding out in the Darkling Woods, and Arthur keeps noticing the strange way that Lancelot and Merlin look at each other whenever magic is mentioned. Then when something odd happens he starts to draw conclusions, but with Arthur being Arthur... he gets it all wrong.
1. The Campfire

**Summary: Arthur, Merlin, and the knights go out to confront a sorcerer hiding out in the Darkling Woods, and Arthur keeps noticing the strange way that Lancelot and Merlin look at each other whenever magic is mentioned. Then when something odd happens he starts to draw conclusions, but with Arthur being Arthur... he gets it all wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I do not own Merlin :)**

Arthur watched as his knights and, of course, Merlin sat around the fire. There was a slight chill in the air on this autumn night. There were reports of an evil sorcerer living somewhere in the Darkling Woods so they ventured into the forest to check it out.

They had been sitting in comfortable silence for several minutes now, but Gwaine was the first to speak up by asking, "So, do you think this sorcerer is going to be very powerful?"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh to himself, he couldn't remember a time when a sorcerer didn't pose a viable threat to Camelot. Finally he said rather gruffly, "It doesn't matter if they are very powerful or not, any magic is dangerous so we will have to be very cautious."

Elyan nodded in agreement but Arthur didn't fail to notice Lancelot and Merlin share an uncertain glance with each other. Thinking nothing of it he continued saying, "When we face this sorcerer we need to go in pairs," looking around at everyone by the fire he chose the groups, "Gwaine I want you with me, Lancelot I want you with Percival, and Elyan with Leon," he paused as his eyes came across Merlin, "and Merlin, honestly I don't even know why we bring you to things like this, you can just stay out of the way and hide behind some rock or tree or whatever you usually do- just stay out of trouble, ok?"

Merlin fiddled with his hands before looking Arthur in the eyes. "You know I'm not entirely useless, I can take care of myself," he murmured.

"Of course you're not," Arthur said sarcastically then he turned to address the knights, "So who wants to keep an eye on Merlin to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed?"

Lancelot's head shot up from where he was staring at the ground as he quickly said, "I will!" Then he nodded at Merlin which seemed to say something that only those two understood. The other knights took it as an 'I promise to not let you get killed' nod, but Arthur thought there might be something more to it.

Gwaine looked a little crestfallen at not being the one to watch over Merlin but he soon snapped out of it. He smirked at Merlin and gave him a wink before turning to Arthur, "Don't worry princess, I'll keep an eye on you and make sure that you don't get killed."

Arthur's face grew red as he scoffed, "I don't need anyone to watch out for me."

This time Merlin pitched in mockingly with a bright smile on his face, "Of course you don't, _sire._ "

Arthur grumbled a quiet "I don't" then he grinned and sat up speaking in his most prattish voice, "You know Merlin, I just remembered why we bring you on these trips- don't you have some dinner to make?"

Merlin bit back a sharp reply and instead went to fetch his pot and some herbs to make a stew.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and I wanted to get it in on my birthday (July 5th) but as I was coming back from my Grandma's for our 4th of July party we got caught in a storm so I didn't have time to finish it, but I got this little bit done so I figured I would just post it and see how you guys like it so far :)**

 **I would appreciate reviews and I am open to constructive criticism so please let me know how I am doing and hopefully I'll have this finished shortly.**

 **Until then ~skydoe16**


	2. The Bandits

**Author's Note: Um... Hi... I'm really sorry for not updating in forever, but I was really busy with stuff and my computer died and I lost everything that I had written... And even though this story isn't very long it was still hard to write everything again. And then school started and I was swamped with homework, but now I'm on winter break and I managed to finish it. You have no idea how many times I wrote and re-wrote somethings! I also started writing with the intention of having this fic be a bit more serious, but by the end it turned out to be a complete crack fic! XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

The next day Arthur woke up to the sound of birds singing. It sounded similar to the tune of one of the songs Gwaine sings when he is drunk, which was quite often. Arthur continued to think, trying to pinpoint exactly what song it reminded him of. He thought that it might be 'Dewdrops and Drunkards', or perhaps it was Gwaine's personal favorite 'The Swaying of Trees and Swooning of Ladies.' No... it had to be 'Song of the Lonely Goatherd', yes that was definitely it.

While Arthur was reminiscing he didn't notice that the birds had gone silent. In fact, the whole forest was silent. However, he was snapped from his thoughts suddenly by a loud battle cry.

The knights jolted from their sleep and grabbed their swords so they were ready to defend, only to find that they were surrounded by bandits.

The bandits rushed the knights but Arthur took a moment to look around and assess the situation, and saw that they were badly outnumbered. They have about thirty-five and we only have six, because Merlin doesn't really count... Speaking of the idiot... Arthur searched the clearing and saw Lancelot run over to Merlin's side. Okay good the idiot is safe, but still, one to six odds isn't that great. How did our patrols even miss a giant campsite filled with bandits?

His thoughts were cut off short as two bandits came up to him. Arthur ducked under the blow of one of them, then spun around and met swords with the second one. The second bandit pulled away and swung at Arthur again. Arthur ducked just in time and thrusted his sword deep into the bandit's chest. He turned around to engage with the first bandit only to find the bandit already crushed under a fallen tree branch.

How convenient, Arthur thought.

Then he sprinted over to help Percival who was fighting off three bandits at once. Arthur made short work out of one of the bandits who had lost his grip on his sword sending it flying all the way across the clearing. Percival and Arthur got back to back and fought off the remaining two that were around them.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted a warning.

Arthur's head snapped up at the panicked sound of Merlin's voice and he watched as an arrow came barreling towards his chest. He was frozen in shock and couldn't move, but luckily he didn't have to because the arrow suddenly made a nose dive and landed inches from Arthur's feet.

Arthur laughed and called over to Percival, "At least we know that they are lousy with a crossbow, they can't even shoot an arrow with enough power to hit a man!"

Percival just grunted in response as he punched one of the bandits square in the jaw.

Arthur started to make his way over to Gwaine and as he did so he noticed several swords scattered across the clearing and away from their owners. He also noticed multiple fallen branches with bandits underneath them. Arthur muttered to himself, "These trees are really dangerous, always losing their branches..."

But what he didn't notice was the bandit sneaking up behind him, until he was on his back with a sword to his chest.

Then in the blink of an eye that bandit was airborne and flew ten feet until his body collided against a tree with a sickening thud. Now _that_ , he knew what _that_ was. It was as if the man was struck by a giant boar, or...

 _Magic._

Arthur turned to the direction of the blast and saw Lancelot staring straight at him with wide eyes, and right next to Lancelot was Merlin who had appeared from behind a tree and was looking down at his feet.

Of course, it all makes since now...

All of those fallen branches...

Every time an enemy tripped over thin air or somehow lost their sword...

The conveniently timed rockfalls...

Also the fact that every time magic is mentioned, Merlin and Lancelot look at each other...

And of course the griffin that could supposedly only be killed with magic, must have in fact been killed with magic...

The only possibility is magic...

Lancelot has magic.

 **Author's Note: I will post the final chapter tomorrow and it is about three times as long as the first two! If it isn't up here by tomorrow then I give you permission to come after me with torches and pitchforks, does that sound fair?**

 **~skydoe16**


	3. The Sorcerer

**Author's Note: Happy New Years Eve!**

 **See I told you I would update, now you can put down those torches and pitchforks.**

 **So this is the last chapter of "A Magical Conundrum" I hope you like it!**

 **EDIT: So, for some reason the website never said that my story was updated even though you could see this chapter and I don't know if anyone following this story got an alert or not. I was going to just leave it as is, but I wanted to change my ending a little. If you have already read this the changes aren't significant enough as to where you would need to read it again, but I do like it better. Hopefully it will say that it updated this time! :)**

Lancelot had to have magic, who else could have killed the griffin?

Arthur stood up and watched his men take down the remaining few bandits. Miraculously there were no injuries on their side, although that must have something to do with the fact that Lancelot has magic.

And if Lancelot has magic then surely not all magic is evil, after all he did use magic to save all of us.

With all of the bandits dead, the knights and Merlin gathered around Arthur.

Arthur didn't want to mention the magic to his knights yet so instead he said, "Well done men even with being caught off guard and outnumbered we still remained victorious, but when we face the sorcerer I want you all to remember your pairings." Then he turned to face Merlin with a grin saying, "And Merlin congratulations, you were as useless as ever."

But before Merlin could make his own retort Arthur began to walk away saying, "Oh, and Lancelot I would like to speak with you, _privately_."

Lancelot met up with Arthur a little ways away from the knights whom were packing up the campsite so they could head out again and look for the sorceror.

Arthur whispered to Lancelot, "I saw what you did, and I guess I just wanted to say that I'm grateful."

"For what?" Lancelot asked. He tried to think back on anything he did that would cause this type of recognition, but he realized that he really hadn't done much during the fight other than watch Merlin's back as he used magic to save everyone.

"For using your magic to save everyone," Arthur replied seriously.

"What?!" Lancelot blanched.

"I saw you use your magic to fling that bandit off me, and I'm sure you did a lot more to help during the battle," Arthur commented nonchalantly.

"No, Arthur you don't understand I..."

Arthur cut him off by saying, "I completely understand, magic is still illegal and punishable by death, so I do understand why you don't want people to know, but trust me, I also know that you are the noblest of my knights and if you have magic then some parts of it have to be good."

"Arthur wait..."

"So rest assured," Arthur continued, "As soon as we get back to Camelot I will assemble a meeting to repeal the ban on magic. Then you can tell everyone about your magic."

"Arthur, I think you need to talk to Merlin," Lancelot said quickly.

"Why would I need to talk to Merlin?" Arthur questioned, "Oh, I see," he continued, "Merlin knew about your secret, but don't worry I won't punish him for concealing a sorcerer. Nothing more than a trip to the stocks at least," he added as an afterthought.

"Arthur that's not what I meant..." Lancelot started, but Arthur just waved his wand in dismissal and walked over to his horse.

Lancelot sighed in exasperation but made his way over to Merlin. Once he got within whispering distance he murmured, "Hey Merlin, I think you need to talk to Arthur."

"Why would I need to talk to Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Because he thinks tha-" Lancelot got cut off by a loud explosion coming from the edge of their clearing.

Just then a figure stepped out from a cloud of smoke. He was wearing a long dusty brown cloak that had darker brown trimmings. He laughed at the shocked faces of the knights in front of him and in a mocking tone said, "I heard that you were looking for me, funny how the hunters have become the hunted."

"You're the sorceror we are looking for," Arthur stated plainly.

It wasn't a question but the sorcerer answered anyways, "Yes I am, and now Arthur Pendragon you are going to pay for all of the wrongs you have made to my kind."

Arthur was about to say that he was going to remove the ban on sorcery and that all of this was unnecessary, but before he could the sorcerer muttered a few words and sent everyone flying.

Lancelot and Merlin, whom were together when the sorcerer first appeared, both got blown against a tree and fell together in a pile with their limbs splayed about. While the others got randomly thrown against trees.

Everyone scrambled to their feet only to be pinned to the trees. Arthur knew that they didn't stand a chance against the sorcerer. Not unless they fought magic with magic. He looked over at Merlin and Lancelot, whom were side-by-side against a large leafy tree. Then he shouted at Lancelot saying, "Use your Magic!"

Merlin stared at Arthur with his mouth hanging open and shock written clearly in his eyes. How had Arthur figure out he had magic?! He had been careful! Ok, maybe he could have tried to hide it a little better, but Arthur was oblivious and never saw anything. Yet, apparently he had. And now he had to save the prat. The prat who was ok with his magic. The prat who _asked_ him to use it.

Merlin's magic was much stronger than the regular sorcerer's, so with a flash of gold everyone was able to move freely. Then Merlin simply raised his hand and with another flash of gold he sent a blast of energy towards the sorcerer causing him to fall in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

After Arthur shouted he prepared himself for Lancelot to use his magic, but was surprised to see not Lancelot's eyes turn gold, but... Merlin's?

Arthur watched Merlin turn to face him now that the threat had been vanquished. Arthur had a dumbstruck look on his face, and Merlin had a similar expression. It took what seemed like hours to finally overcome the shock.

"Wait, Merlin!?"

Merlin felt fear rise up in him as he looked at Arthur's wide, surprised eyes. So, maybe Arthur didn't know about is magic. But then who did he ask to use their magic? Was he trying to taunt the evil sorcerer? It seemed like a pretty stupid idea, but Arthur was capable of doing some very idiotic things. Although Arthur wasn't even looking at the sorcerer when he said that, he was looking at Lancelot and himself, so it couldn't be that...

Finally Merlin gave up on trying to think it all through and decided that yelling at Arthur would be easier.

"I thought you knew about my magic!" he shouted.

Arthur just gaped at him for a moment before brushing a hand through his hair, "I thought that Lancelot had magic!" he winned in the most princely way possible.

"Why on earth would you think Lancelot had magic?"

"I thought that he was the one who killed the griffin!"

"No, I enchanted Lancelot's lance, which killed the griffin!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!"

The two continued to argue completely forgetting about the knights that were watching them with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

Meanwhile Arthur had stopped listening to Merlin, he didn't know what to think. Merlin had magic? Surely he would have noticed if his own manservant had magic. However, there was no denying it now, he had seen Merlin use magic. And Merlin obviously wasn't evil because he had just saved all of their lives. He was also too Merlin-y to be evil. Plus, even though Lancelot was the noblest of his knights, Merlin was certainly the most loyal... Wait did he just inadvertently call Merlin one of his knights? No... No, that can't be right. Yet... Was that really such a bad thing? Now he knew Merlin could take care of himself. But no, Merlin couldn't be a knight... Well there was really only one thing he could do here.

Arthur picked up Excalibur and began walking over to where Merlin stood. Causing Merlin to freeze midway through another one of his arguments.

The knights instantly raised their swords as well. Lancelot and Gwaine stood ready to defend Merlin while the others shifted their weight from foot to foot uncertainly.

Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur's sword as he made his way to him. Great, he thought. This is just great... Now Arthur is going to kill him. Maybe he should have tried to explain himself rather than make Arthur angry. But there was not much that he could do now.

Arthur stopped a few paces from Merlin and held his sword out to Merlin's chest. Then he began to speak, "Do you, Merlin, swear to uphold the laws of Camelot. To defend her and her citizens from enemies magical or otherwise. And to tell the truth and give your honest opinion."

"Um... Well Arthur, I'm kind of already breaking the most important law of Camelot," Merlin mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Oh you know, that one law that says that magic is illegal and anyone found using it will be promptly executed," Merlin commented sarcastically.

"Oh yeah that one, well forget about that one. That one is going to change."

Merlin's eyes filled with hope as he exclaimed, "Yes then, I do, of course I do."

"Good," Arthur stated as he turned away from Merlin and sheathed his sword, "Then you're fired."

"Wait..." Merlin stammered, "But I thought... What was that about then?"

"Well Merlin, I can't have my Court Sorcerer mucking out my stables, now can I?" Arthur said smugly.

"Court Sorcerer," Merlin breathed about with a laugh.

"Oh but don't worry, as Court Sorcerer you still get to be by my side on patrols and hunting trips as well as council meetings, only now you will be among the court, not serving at it."

"Lucky me," Merlin grinned, "But the thing is: I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer."

"What's the difference?" Arthur asked.

"It means I was born with my magic, I didn't just learn it. The things that I do are based on instinct."

"Born with magic," Arthur hummed to himself. "Alright then," he spoke up, "You can be Court Warlock. Now let's get back to Camelot you idiot."

As Merlin and Arthur head down the path back to Camelot, Arthur put his arm around his friend's shoulder. They were chatting as if nothing had changed, because in a way nothing had. Merlin was still Merlin. Arthur was still Arthur. They were still best friends. Only now Merlin had a few more stories to tell.

All of the knights shared glances with each other. Finally Gwaine called out, "Arthur what are we supposed to do with the sorcerer!?" he asked, pointing to the man who had attacked them not even fifteen minutes ago, and was still on the ground unconscious. But they were too far away to hear.

 **THE END**

 **Well that's it! I do hope that you liked it because it took me a while to figure out how I wanted this to go.**

 **My next story will be called "Of Magic and Men" which was inspired by John Steinbeck's book "Of Mice and Men"** **and I'll just say that it will be much different than my first story. I'm fairly certain that it will be a one-shot but I have no idea how long it will take me to write. I'll try to finish it before the end of winter break, but no promises :)**

 **Until then ~skydoe16**


End file.
